P I J A M A D A con I N U Y A S H A
by Charlotte 70
Summary: una pijAaamada cOn inuyAaasha;aOmee;&sus amigAaaas.leAaanLoo & entendEeeran;


Era un dia como cualquiera solo que aome no estava pero iba a venir

inu: hay esa aome se tarda demasiado

mir:hay inuyasha porfavor calmate

shi:si hartas

inu:que dijiste enano del demonio!

en ese momento entro aome

aome: ABAJO!

inu:porq hicistes eso aome!

aome:porq ibas a golpiar a shippo!

-inu se levanta con orgullo

aome:chicos tengo que decirles algo

san:que pasa aome

aome:esq no me voy a quedar aqui por tanto tiempo y inuyasha quisiera pedirle un favor

inu:que cosa

aome:porfavor inuyasha puedes venir a la la epoca actual no se como 3 dias?

inu:de ninguna manera

mir:hay inuyasha ven recuerda que va a ver un eclipse (yo de veras no se nada de eso porq siempre me la pasaba en las nubes en la clase de sociales y pos aganse una idea de que el eclipse va a tapar el sol

por 3 dias en las 2 epocas)

aome:anda porfavor inuyasha yo les dije a mis amigas que te llevaria!

inu:hhmp esta bien.

aome:si gracias inuyasha (y de felicidad abraza a inuyasha, y inuyasha se pone rojo, ya despues aome lo suelta)

aome:bueno tengan se los traje, y encuanto a ti inuyasha ya vamonos para poder comprarte ropa ya que ya comenzo el eclipse.

y entonces inuyasha cambia a humano y se van a la epoca actual

aome: bueno inuyasha ven vamos a comprarte ropa. Hay eso si primero ve al cuarto de sota y ahi ay una ropa que te habia comprado antes y luego pontela ok?

inu:esta bien.

ya despues inu ya se habia puesto la ropa que le habia indicado aome pero seguia en el cuarto de sota arreglandos

aome:ya estas inuyasha?

inu:ya voy aome:apurate inu:bueno ya voy (ya despues sale)

inu:como me veo

aome:inu.

inu:que me veo mal?

aome: te ves hermoso!

inu:jaja gracias inuyasha llebaba un par de jeans una camisa roja zapatos negros y su hermosa cabellera negra

inu:bueno y tu te bas a ir asi con tu inoforme?

aome: no claro que no (entonces aome llega a su cuarto cierra la puerta nadamas ella entra y se cambia)

aome:buena ya me cambie como me veo?

inu: (inu le chifla de que se ve muy bonita a lo que aome se pone roja) te vas divina aome

aome:jejej gracias (aome traia una falda cafe una camisa blanca unas botas rosas y tmb un cinturon de ese color )

ya despues fueron al mall(jajaja ingaaaa)

aome:bueno inuyasha tenemos que comprarte ropa para mm 3 dias anda vamos y lo jala de la manga

& entonces se van a dar vueltas al centro comercial;P & despues..

aome:bueno inuyasha tenemos que comprarte ropa para mm 3 dias anda vamos

aome: rapido inu o no llegaremos a casa de yuca a tiempo

inu: esta bien aome

aome: mira es aqui

inu:bueno dale ya kiero comer

aome pov: tragas mucho inuyasha

aome:bueno trais la ropa?

inu:si la de los dos aome:ok-y entonces aome timbra y sale yuca-

yuca:porfin llegas aome aome:jeje si vdd?

yuca: sii ... bueno entren los 2 inu:ok ya despues se van arriba a el cuarto de yuca y la verdad esq era demasiado grande.

yuca: bueno aki stamos ya dale aome: jeje ok. Hola yumi, eri les presento a inuyasha... mi novio o//O! (jaja que risa)

ayumi: hola con que tu eres inuyasha el chico celoso verdad?

inu:YO CELOSO! jeje bueno un poco y si si soy el novio de aome y como se enteraron tan rapido nosotros no le abiamos dicho nada?

eri: jeje nos hablo hoyo.

inu:grrr... continua eri: y nos dijo que ustedes 2 andavan aome:a ok yuca:bueno ya vayanse a cambiar bueno aome primero nosotras queremos ablar con inuyasha... ok?

aome:ok- y va aome y saca la pijama de la bolsa y entra al baño a cambiarse.

eri:bueno inuyasha hoy vamos a preguntarte algunas cosas sta bien?

inu:bueno... mas te vale que no salgas con .

ayu: descuida no va a preguntar nada indevido inu:bueno comienza yuca: yo primero. bueno aver y que sientes por aome?

inu: la vdd yo la kiero un chorral ni se imaginan la amo con todo mi corazon me sacrificaria por ella nunca la voy a abandonar siempre la protegere y siempre sere celoso cuando otro chico se aparesca.

yuca, ayumi y eri: aaaaaaaaaaaaah... que tierno... bueno ya no te preguntaremos nada ya nos lo dejastes claro aome sale de cambiarse y lleva una pijama delgada pero a inu no le importo porqe pos la a

visto MUCHAS veces desnuda $!

aome: bueno inu vete a cambiar

inu: esta bien esa ves inu no recordaba cual era la pijama y nada mas agarro los boxers (jajajNOT) jaja despues sale y le dice aome

inu:bueno ya me puse la pijama todas las chicas: aaaaaaaaaaaaah!.. que guapo .. )

aome:inuyasha...-pero que guapo, la verdad inu si se veia guapo imaginenlo en boxers, humano y con sus musculos que afortunada es

aome- bueno inu tan sikiera ponte una camisa.

y aome le da una camisa yuca: bueno ya vamos a empezar

inu:i ke vamos a hacer?

ayumi:vamos a jugar a verdad o castigo muajajajajaj

inu:esta bien...TT-TTporke esto me pasa a mi? TT-TT

eri:bueno ya vamos a empezar

yuca:bueno tu empiezas inuyasha

inu:porke yo!

eri:pos... porke yuca dijo!

inu:assh sta bien

yuca:bueno verdad o castigo

inu:verdad!

ayumi:esta bien pero no grites

inu:okey okey keep it low jajaj ke chistoso

eri:bueno komo te gustan los besos? ke pregunta de lenguita ? apasionados ? asi no mas? o komooo?

inu:pos este umm jejej todos jajja (El pobre no sabia a ke se referian) yuca:ooooooooooooooooooh! y aome a ti?

aome:jjeje pos jejej los mismos... '

ayumi, yuca, eri:ooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

y asi siguieron haciendoles preguntas y mas preguntas y les respondieron y todo el royo luego vieron unas peliculas de accion a las ke inuyasha estava muy entretenido

inu:si si golpealo golpealo ,wwwwwwwwwwwoooowwwww!

eri:si esta padre la pelicula pero no te tienes ke emocionar tanto jejej '

ya despues la peli se acabo y eran como las 3 de la mañana y tenian mucho sueño y se fueron a dormir inu durmio alado de aome porke la verdad no keria dormir alado de esas morras (jajajaja ay daniela ya

se me pego tu lenguajito tarada ntc ) y le da un beso a aome de buenas noches y se durmio

---

qee opinan¿


End file.
